Rio the series season 1
by Xephos yogcast
Summary: This series takes place between Jewel's healing and Rio 2.Beta read by Kraft58
1. Episode 1 Bonding

**Episode 1 Bonding**

Jewel walked out of the operations room tiredly.

"Ok Jewel. You can go and see Blu now. " said Tulio.

Jewel squaked and walked into the artificial jungle. She was hoping to fis Blu at his hollow but he wasn't there.

"Blu where are you?" she shouted. "Stop playing games with me Blu. It's not funny. "

Meanwhile

Blu was in Jewel's hollow waiting for her. He had a pink lily in his talons wanting to give it to Jewel. When he heard Jewel calling him, he immediately flew down.

"Jewel!" he exclaimed.

"Hi Blu. What's that in your talon?" she asked curiously.

"Oh! It's for you. " he said as he gave Jewel the lily.

"Oh thanks Blu! It's beautiful. " she replied.

"So Jewel, what do you want to do?" Blu asked.

"I'm not sure. Hmmmmm. " she said.

Blu was starting to get tired as he yawned.

"Sorry Jewel. I'm very tired cause I didn't sleep for the past two days. I better get some sleep. " he said.

"Oh! It's okay. I'm tired too. See you later. " she exclaimed.

After that, the both macaws went to their separated hollows. As they laid down, they kept thinking of each other. Either of them couldn't sleep. Blu was thinking whether Jewel kissed him whether she really loved him or it was just because of that moment. Jewel was thinking if Blu loved her. Both of them were crazy about each other.

Jewel and Blu both couldn't sleep so they went for a walk. They weren't paying attention so they bumped into each other.

"Owww!" Jewel groaned in pain.

"Cheese and sprinkles! Sorry Jewel!" Blu shouted as he realized he bumped into Jewel.

"It's okay Blu. What are you doing walking around here?" she asked curiously.

"I couldn't sleep so u came here. " said Blu. "What about you?"

"Same. "

"Why don't you come over to my hollow to sleep?" Blu said while shaking.

He was afraid that Jewel would pounce on him but she remained calm.

"Ummm. Okay. " said Jewel as Blu lifted her to his hollow.

"Umm I will sleep at that corner. No wait that's to small. " he said as he was trying to avoid making Jewel mad.

The hollow was just nice for two birds to sleep in.

"Never mind. " Jewel said as she laid down.

Blu followed suit and laid down next to her. She immediately felt Blu's warmth and snuggled closer to Blu. Blu shot her a curious look.

"I'm cold. " Jewel said.

Blu nodded. Suddenly, Jewel felt his wing drape over her and she immediately felt warm.

"Thanks Blu. " she said.

"I love you Jewel. " Blu said calmly.

"I love you too. " Jewel replied.


	2. Episode 2 A blue problem

**Episode 2 A blue problem**

Blu woke up and felt pain on his neck. He groaned in pain but something warm as soft pressed against his side. It was Jewel. His beautiful love. Blu decided to go and get breakfast for them. He flew to the exit of the artificial jungle and knocked the door with his talon. Tulio saw Blu and picked him up.

"Hey Blu! Where's Jewel?" Tulio asked.

Blu took a piece of paper and a pencil and started writing on it. It said 'Jewel's asleep. Can I have two mangoes?'

"Sure Blu. " Tulio replied with a nod.

He handed Blu two mangoes. Blu accepted it and smiled as he flew off. Blu placed it in Jewel's original hollow. He then flew back to his hollow. Jewel was awake waiting for him.

"Good morning Blu. Where did you go?" Jewel asked.

"Good morning sweetie. I went to get breakfast. It's in your 'old' hollow. " said Blu.

Jewel was confused at his sentence. Hedge did not understand what Blu meant by 'old' hollow. She knew that Blu wanted to stay with her so she let it out of her mind.

Once they were done with their breakfast, Jewel asked,"Blu should we go visit the other birds in the sanctuary?"

"Yeah since there is nothing to do. " Blu said as he nodded in agreement.

The blue macaw couple walked to the room were the injured birds were. A red macaw stared at them and walked towards Jewel.

"Hey hotwing! My name is John. You wanna go to the club sometime?" John asked.

"Sorry but I already have a boyfriend. " she said as she glared.

"Oh really? Who?" John asked.

"This guy here. " Jewel said as she gave Blu a peck on his beak.

Blu returned the kiss. John started to get jealous and he said "This puny guy? His not worth it. "

"Leave her alone!" Blu shouted at the red macaw.

"Wise guy ehhhh? Better watch out!" he shouted.

Blu and Jewel turned their heads and walked back to the artificial jungle.

"Thanks for defending me out there Blu. " Jewel said to Blu.

"No problem. " Blu replied.


	3. Episode 3 Blue hell part 1

**Episode 3 Blue hell part 1**

It was another wonderful day in the city of Rio. Blu woke up and saw Jewel sleeping next to him. The hollow was just nice for two birds and he enjoyed being by Jewel's side. Blu craned his neck out of the hollow and looked out the window. The sun was at the highest point of the decided to wake Jewel up as it was noon.

"Jewel wake up. " he said softly.

Jewel opened her eyes and laid her neck on Blu's.

"Good morning Blu. " Jewel said sweetly giving him a kiss.

"Good morning Jewel. Should we go visit Rafael and the others?" suggested Blu.

"Yeah we could sweetie. " replied Jewel.

The two blue macaws walked to Tulio's office and got some mangoes. Just as they were eating, John walked in.

"Hey Jewel. We better get out of here quick. " said Blu giving Jewel a serious look.

"Oh yeah!" Jewel said shocked as she turned around.

"Hey small guy!" shouted John as he spotted the couple.

"What do you want?" asked Jewel angrily.

"I'm here for revenge. " said John as he smirked at the blue macaws.

"Leave her alone!" Blu shouted.

"She's mine!" roared John.

"I'm Blu's. So get out of here jerk!" Jewel shouted at John.

"Both of your wise ehhh? You'd better watch out. " he said as sped at them in disgust.

"Bye jerk!" said Jewel as she sped back.

"At least my kind aren't close to extinction. " John said chuckling.

"Oh what did you just say?" Blu asked angrily.

"Let's teach him a lesson shall we honey?" Jewel asked.

"Great idea. " Blu replied as John stated at them.

Blu and Jewel walked over to him and started clawing him.

"Okay stop guys!" John shouted as he flew off.

"Nice job Jewel. " Blu said as he gave Jewel a kiss.

Moments later

Once they finished breakfast, they decided to head to Rafael's grotto.

"Blu could you give me a lift?" asked Jewel.

"Sure. Let's go. " Blu said as he grabbed Jewel in his talons.

When they arrived, they started kissing.

"Let's go Jewel. " Blu said as she nodded.

As they entered, they greeted Rafael.

"Hi Rafael. " said the couple.

"Hello lovebirds! I knew it. Both of you had feelings for each other. " Rafael said crossing his arms.

The two blue macaws blushed madly at Rafael's sentence.

"Hi Eva. " they said.

"Hello lovebirds. I was thinking if you could do me and Ralfie a favor. " said Eva. "You up for it?"

Blu and Jewel looked at each other.

"Yeah we're free anyway. " said Jewel.

"We were thinking if you could help us look after the kids. " said Rafael.

"WHAT!" the two macaws shouted.

"Please guys. You're my only hope. Besides, it can train you up for taking care of your future kids. " Rafael said as the two birds blushed again.

"Fine. " they said at the same timing.

"Thanks guys. You're the best. " said Rafael.

"Wait how long?" Jewel asked.

"3 months." said Eva.

"Cheese and sprinkles!" Blu shouted.

"Double what?" Jewel shouted.

"We're going to fly to Australia. " said Rafael.

"That's not possible. " said Blu.

"You think too much. " said Eva.

"We are going to take our leave. Bye guys. " Rafael said.

Before he left, he sang the song to Eva one more time.

"Young and tan..."

Blu covered Jewel's ears as Eva gave a terrible screech.

"Yep. Love is deaf. " said Jewel.

"Not for us. " said Blu as Jewel nodded in agreement.

"Bye Rafael. Bye Eva. " said the macaws.

"Bye!" replied the toucans as they flew off.

"This is gonna be the worst three months of my life. " said Jewel.

"Well at least you're not alone. " reassured Blu.

Just then, 17 toucans emerged from the bushes and started attacking the blue couple.

"ATTACK!" shouted Carlos.

The toucans started jumping on Blu and plucking Jewel's feathers.

"Oww!" the duo groaned in pain.

They tried getting on their frets but the kids were too strong for them.

After one horrible terrifying hour, the toucans got bored and got off the couple.

"We are bored. What can we do?" asked Manuel. (One of the toucans)

"We could ambush somebody else. " suggested Rapper. (The youngest toucan)

"Let's go. " said Carlos as the whole bunch of toucans hid behind bushes.

"Glad that nightmare was over. " said Blu.

"Yeah." Jewel nodded in agreement. "I'm gonna get some sleep. " said Jewel as she yawned.

"Sure. " said Blu.

"I will take the midnight shift Blu. " said Jewel.

"Okay. Thanks. " Blu replied.

As Jewel went to sleep, Blu started to worry as the kids charged towards him.

"Mister what can we do now?" asked Carlos.

"You guys could play hopscotch. " suggested Blu.

"Great idea. But we don't know how to set it up. " said Manuel.

"I'll help you guys. " said Blu.

He took a few twigs and made squares with them.

3 hours later

Blu was sitting at the entrance of Rafael's hollow asleep. Jewel just woke up and saw him there. She walked towards him and sat next to him.

"Blu you can go have Your rest now. " said Jewel.

"Thanks Jewel but I'm staying with you cause I don't want you birdnapped. " Blu said.

"Thanks Blu. " Jewel thanked him.

1A.M in the morning

The kids got tired and they slept in the hollow.

"Let's get some sleep Jewel. " said Blu.

"Yeah since their asleep. " said Jewel.

They walked in Rafael's hollow and slept opposite the kids.

"Good night Jewel. " said Blu.

"Good night honey. " replied Jewel.


	4. Episode 4 Blue hell part 2

**Episode 4 Blue hell part 2**

Blu woke up and to his horror, he saw Rafael's kids. Then he remembered what had happened. Blu then turned to the other side and he saw his love. Jewel started groaning and she awoke from her beautiful sleep.

"Good morning Blu. " Jewel said.

"Good morning Jewel. I was thinking if we could bring Carlos and the others to the aviary. I can't stand them any more. They keep on haunting me. " Blu said.

"Hahahaha! You scared of having kids?" Jewel asked chuckling.

"Aren't you scared of them too?" asked Blu.

"Well yeah maybe. "

"I'm gonna get breakfast. Bye Jewel." Blu said.

"Bye honey. " Jewel replied.

Blu took off giving Jewel a peck on her beak. Jewel smiled at him. Just, then, Jewel heard the 17 toucans moaning. She turned and said "Good morning. "

"Good morning miss. " said Carlos and the others.

"Later your uncle Blu and I will be taking you somewhere. " said Jewel.

"Where? Where?" the toucans asked.

"We are taking you to an aviary. " said Jewel.

"Hmmmm. Can we play there?" asked Manuel.

"Yeah. It will be fun. " said Jewel.

The toucans started jumping in excitement.

Just then, Blu flew in the hollow.

"Hi. " Blu said nervously hoping that the toucans wouldn't pound on him.

"Hello mister. " said the toucans.

"Jewel I think let's let Linda take care of them. " Blu whispered to Jewel as they watched the Toyama eat.

"Agreed. " Jewel whispered back.

10 minutes later

Blu brought Jewel and the toucans to Linda's bookstore.

"Wow!" shouted Carlos.

"Blu do you need any help?" Linda asked him.

Blu took a piece of paper and wrote on it.

"Sure Blu. " replied Linda.

Blu grabbed Jewel with his talons and flew off to the aviary. He brought Jewel into the artificial jungle.

"I love you Jewel. " Blu said as he pulled Jewel in for a kiss.

"I love you too. I'm gonna rest. Good night. " said Jewel.

"Good night. " replied Blu.


	5. Episode 5 Blue fear

**Episode 5 Blue fear**

It was another glorious day in the city of Rio. Birds were flying around in the jungle minding their own business. This time, Jewel awoke first. She felt comfortable as Blu was next to her. She decided to wake him up. Jewel shook him awake.

"Blu wake up. " she said.

"Good morning Jewel. " Blu sad as he awoke.

"Good morning Blu. " Jewel replied.

"Should we visit Nico and Pedro?" asked Blu.

"Okay. I'm getting hungry. " Jewel said rubbing her stomach.

"I'll go get breakfast honey. " said Blu.

"Okay. Wait you forgotten something. " said Jewel.

"What?" Blu asked confused.

Jewel pulled him for a long passionate kiss.

"You can go now. " said Jewel as she ended the kiss.

Blu laughed and flew off. He flew to Tulio's office and got some mangoes. Blu grabbed them in his talons and flew back.

Meanwhile

"I hate blue macaws!" shouted a cobra.

He was overlooking the whole jungle glaring.

5 years before

Joseph was an ordinary cobra. He didn't liked to fight with anyone. As he was moving through the jungle, he saw a blue macaw. Joseph swirled towards it and tried eating it. He failed. The blue macaw attacked him back and caused everybody to laugh.

"Hahahaha!" laughed a yellow parrot. "That snake lost to a blue macaw. "

Joseph got angry and jumped on the blue macaw. He ate the blue macaw and wanted revenge. He was part of the cause of the extinction. He wanted all blue macaws in the world to be gone. The only target left was Blu and Jewel.

Present time

Blu and Jewel ate their mangoes in the hollow.

"Ummmmm. Yummy. " Jewel said as she finished hers.

Once they finished, they flew off to Pedro's and Nico's hollow

"Hi Pedro. Hi Nico. " said the blue macaw couple.

"Hey yo lovebirds. " said Nico and Pedro.

Blu and Jewel smirked at them.

Pedro and Nico just took a step back.

"Easy hotwing. " said Pedro.

"So where you guys going?" asked Nico.

"We just came here to see you guys. " said Blu.

"Well you two are together?" Pedro asked.

"Well yeah. After that great adventure. " said Jewel while Blu smiled at her.

"Rafie must be very happy. " Nico chuckled.

Jewel glared at him once again.

Just then, Joseph came in and held Nico with his tail.

"Nico" the trio shouted.

"If you guys want him, then nth of you blue macaws come. " said Joseph.

Blu then clawed Joseph's tail with his talons. Joseph let go of Nico and quickly grabbed Blu. Blu doges and kicked him of the tree.

"Owwwww!" shouted Joseph. "You guys will regret. "

Blu and Jewel quickly went back to the aviary after saying their goodbyes.


	6. Episode 6 Blue attack

**Episode 6 Blue attack**

Jewel and Blu were eating breakfast. Jewel decided to ask Blu an important question.

"Blu have you ever wanted a family. " Jewel asked him.

"Ummm yeah. But I don't think I am ready. " Blu said nervously.

"Come on Blu. I will help you along the way. " Jewel said.

"Ummm. I need time to consider. " Blu replied.

"Sure Blu. " Jewel said.

Blu have her a passionate kiss. The kiss lasted for 5 minutes by it felt like a hour.

"Thanks for understanding me Jewel. " Blu said.

"Hey we are lovebirds aren't we?" Jewel said chuckling.

Just then, Rafael's 18 kids flew in.

"Blu,Jewel, can you help me take care of them?" asked Linda.

The blue macaws nodded.

"Thanks guys. " Linda thanked the couple.

"Where's mommy?" asked Carlos.

"She will be coming back in a few days. " Blu said.

"Awww. We want mommy now. " Manuel said.

"Let's get them!" Carlos shouted.

"No! No! No!" Jewel shouted as she his behind Blu.

"Stay behind me Jewel. " Blu said as the toucans ran towards him.

The toucans started plucking Blu's feathers while Jewel watched helplessly behind him. The toucans got bored and stop. Blu fell to the ground.

"Blu! Are you okay?" Jewel asked.

"I'm okay. Don't worry Jewel. " Blu said reassuring Jewel.

Jewel have him a hug and thanked him for protecting her. After that, Blu decided to let the toucans play in the artificial pond.

"In here guys. " Blu said to the toucans.

They all jumped into the water and started splashing water at each other. Blu and Jewel looked at them happily. Suddenly, a thought came to Blu's mind. He started staring outside the window when Jewel realized.

"Blu what's wrong?" Jewel asked.

"Nothing. Nothing. " Blu lied.

"Come on Blu just tell me or I take it as you don't love me. " Jewel said sarcastically.

"Jewel come on it's really nothing. " Blu said.

"Fine I believe you. " Jewel said.

Blu pulled Jewel in for a kiss.

Long after

The toucans went back to Linda's bookstore and slept there. Blu and Jewel finally got peace. When Jewel was asleep, Blu kept thinking of something. He wanted to get married with Jewel. He decided to go and get Nico's help the following day. Blu felt very comfortable sleeping very close to Jewel. The hollow was indeed very small but Blu and Jewel squeezed together. They snuggled with each other and have Los of make out sessions. Blu couldn't stand it anymore. He decided to go to sleep first.

The next morning

Blu finished breakfast and flew off to look for Nico.

"Ay Nico! I need your help. " Blu said.

"What is it baby bird?" Nico teased him.

"Can you help me plan a wedding for me and Jewel?" Blu asked.

"Oh! So you taking thins to the next level. No problem. " Nico said. "Leave it to me. "

"Thank Nico. " Blu replied.

Blu flew back to the aviary. He was hoping to see Jewel but Jewel wasn't there. He went to Tulio's office and asked Tulio.

"Oh! Jewel's having a check up in the operation room. Well I have good news. Jewel has completely healed and she can fly. But you need to watch her. " Tulio said.

Blu smiled and nodded.

When Jewel was out, she immediately when in the room. She saw Blu flying around.

"Blu!" Jewel shouted.

"Jewel!" Blu shouted as he flew to Jewel. "I heard you can fly now. I can't believe it. This is the first time I will be flying with you. "

"Yeah. Let's go. " Jewel said.

The two blue macaws took off and flew around the artificial jungle. Jewel ad Blu was so happy. They had never flew next to each other before. When they got tired, they flew back to their hollow.

"Blu that was amazing. " Jewel said.

"Yeah. I can't believe I just flew with you. I love you Jewel. " Blu said.

"I love you too Blu." Jewel replied.

"Okay Jewel I need to go out and settle some stuff with Nico. " Blu said.

"You go ahead. I'm quite tired. Bye. " Jewel said.

"Bye Jewel. " Blu replied.

Blu flew off to look for Nico.


	7. Episode 7 Blue proposal

**Episode 7 Blue proposal **

Jewel woke up and saw her love sleeping peacefully next to her. She didn't really want to wake him up but she had to.

"Blu wake up. " Jewel said shaking him.

"Good morning Jewel. " Blu said.

"Good morning Blu. " Jewel replied.

"Jewel today I'm taking you some where special. " Blu said.

"Where?" Jewel asked with a confused look.

"You'll see. " Blu said. "I'm gonna get breakfast. "

Blu flew out but he wasn't just getting breakfast. He went to look for Linda.

"Oh hi Blu! What can I do for you?" Linda asked.

Blu wrote on the paper.

"Why sure. " Linda said.

The paper said 'Can I have your old ring? I'm going to propose to Jewel.'

Blu took the ring and headed to get breakfast. Blu returned and have Jewel a berry.

"Okay Jewel. Once we are done, I will bring you out. " Blu said.

Jewel smiled at him. Once they finished breakfast, Blu flew to the outside jungle while Jewel followed. They flew towards the city and soon they were near city central. They landed on the Christ redeemer statue.

"What is it you want me to come here Blu?" Jewel asked.

"Ummm. Jewel," Blu kneeled on his talons while Jewel got confused. "Will you marry me?"

"Blu it's so beautiful. Yes of course. " Jewel teared happily.

Blu put on the ring for her and they hugged.

"I love you Jewel. " Blu said.

"I love you Blu. " Jewel replied.

The both macaws gave each other a passionate kiss. It was the best kiss Blu ever felt since he was with Jewel. The two blue macaws flew back to the aviary and they went back into their hollow.

Okay guys. I'm gonna skip to when Rafael returns.

Blu and Jewel to Rafael's hollow and handed the kids back.

"Thanks Blu. Thanks Jewel. " Eva and Rafael said.

"No problem. " Blu and Jewel replied.

Rafael spotted the ring on Jewel's wing and asked,"Jewel what happened when we were gone?" Rafael asked.

"What did we miss?" Eva teased the blue macaws.

Both blue macaws blushed.

"Ummm. We are married. " Jewel said.

"That's my boy. I knew you two were lovebirds. " Rafael chuckled.

"Congratulations amigos. " Rafael and Eva gave them a wing shake.

"Thanks Rafael. Thanks Eva. " Blu and Jewel said.

Blu and Jewel flew back to the aviary when they saw Tulio smiling happily at them while Linda was forcing a smile.

"I got good news for both of you. You guys will be released into the jungle tomorrow. " Tulio said.

Blu and Jewel squacked happily.

"Okay Blu, remember to take care f Jewel. " Linda said.

"Of course I will take care of my sweet Jewel. " Blu said to Jewel while all Linda could here was squawking.

"You really are a hotwing. " Blu said to Jewel.

Jewel giggled at Blu's comment.

"Okay that's enough. Let's get some rest. "Jewel replied.

The two macaws flew back to their hollow and ended another day.


	8. Episode 8 Final blue day

**Episode 8 Final Blue day**

New York

A female blue macaw was flying around the empire state building happily. Her name was Crystal. She was one of Blu's old friend. Blu treated her as a friend but she treasured all their moments. She wanted to be lovers with Blu but she didn't know Blu already found his love. Crystal flew back to her owner who was working in the empire sate building. She flew in the open window and landed on her owner's desk.

"Oh hey Crystal. Did you have fun?" Crystal's owner asked.

She nodded happily. Just then, her owner's computer buzzed.

"Oh look Crystal. I got a mail from Linda. " her owner said.

The mail said 'Hi Andy. Can you help me tell me family that I'll be moving the bookstore to Rio. You see, Blu found his love here in Rio and he doesn't want to go back to Minnesota. Her name's Jewel. They are going to be released into the jungle. But they will come visit. Oh look at this photos. They are so cute.' Andy opened the file and he saw a picture of Blu kissing Jewel. Both of them embracing each other.

"Oh Crystal look at them!" Andy chuckled.

Crustal felt her world crushing down. She felt betrayed. Very very betrayed. She wanted to exact revenge on Jewel for stealing Blu. Crystal's thinking was selfish. She wanted Blu to herself. She thought that Blu loves her but Blu only thought of her as a friend.

That's it Blu. I'm coming to save you. I'll search the whole of Rio. Crystal thought in her mind. She took a piece of paper and wrote on it.

The paper said 'Andy can we go and visit Blu in Rio?'

"Of course Crystal. I'll book the air tickets. " Andy said as he turned to his laptop.

When Andy finished booking the flight, he said " Looks like we are going to Rio tomorrow. We batter get home and get packing. "

Crystal give an evil smile as they went home.

Back in Rio

Blu and Jewel was eating breakfast like any other usual day.

"Blu, are you ready to go to the jungle?" Jewel asked Blu.

"Yeah. But before we go can you give me time to say my goodbyes?" Blu asked.

"Sure handsome. I promise I will not exchange you for any other bird in the whole world. " Jewel said sweetly.

"I won't too. I love you. " Blu replied.

"I love you too. You promise you won't exchange me for any other girl." Jewel said.

"Of course I won't. " Blu said.

Jewel have him a peck on his cheek.

Outside the artificial jungle

"Oh yeah Tulio. I forgotten to tell you Jewel isn't the last female of her kind. Does that mean I can take Blu back?" Linda asked.

"WHAT! Don't make any excuse Linda. Even if there is I don't think Blu wants to leave. He fell in love with Jewel. " Tulio said sarcastically.

"Ok fine. But I do have a friend who has a blue macaw. He's coming to Rio tomorrow. " Linda said.

"Okay fine. But it doesn't matter to me now. Blu and Jewel will mate and save the species. We don't need another. " Tulio said.

"Fine. " Linda sighed in defeat.

Back in the artificial jungle

Blu and Jewel were flying around the cage for fun. They got tired and decided to stop. Blu and Jewel landed on the ground.

"There's nothing to do Blu. What time will we be released?" Jewel asked with an irritated tone.

"Maybe about 3 O'clock or something. " Blu replied.

"Anyway, I haven't seen John for days. I wonder where is he. " Jewel said.

"Why don't we go find him. ?" Blu asked bored.

"And what? Get ourselves teased. " Jewel said annoyed.

"Ya but there's nothing else we can do. " Blu said.

"Okay fine. " Jewel sighed.

The two birds flew to the main room and found John.

"So hotwing, you decided to ditch that small guy?" John chuckled.

"No way I'm going out with you and I'll never fall in love with you. " Jewel said.

"Yeah and we are married. So just forget about it. " Blu spit in disgust.

"Oh that's it! I'm gonna get revenge. " John said as he walked off.

"We got him this time. " Jewel said.

Just then, Tulio walked over to Blu and Jewel.

"Alright guys. We are leaving. " He said.

"Yay! We are going to start our new life together. " Jewel said.

The two birds hopped on Tulio's arm and they got in the car. Linda drove them to the new Blu bird sanctuary.

—

Let's skip his goodbyes.

—

"Okay Jewel. When you are ready. " Tulio said as Jewel nodded. He lifted Jewel and gave her a boost.

Blu and Linda performed their handshake for the last time.

Linda strokes his feathers as Blu flew off.

"That's my big brave boy. " Linda said smiling at Blu.

Blu flew off and finally caught up with Jewel. The two birds dived into the forest and they started searching for a hollow.

"Oh look Jewel. There's one right there. " Blu said as he pointed to a empty hollow.

"That's great. You go get the twigs while I clear this area. " Jewel said.

1 hour later

Blu and Jewel finished building their lovely nest. A nest they can finally call home. Blu and Jewel got in the hollow and rested there.

"What a wonderful day. I can't wait for tomorrow than we can start our new life. " Blu said.

"Goodnight my Blu bird. " Jewel said with affection.

"Goodnight my lovely Jewel. " Blu replied with love.

A/N:

There's gonna be a big show on the next chapter. Follow my story and profile to catch the next story and my other new stories.


	9. Episode 9 Blue jealousy

**Episode 9 Blue jealousy**

The united airline planes just landed on the runway. Crystal was in a cage in the cargo room. When she felt the plane land, she got excited to see Blu. Once Andy got the cage, he took a taxi to the aviary. Linda realized that he was outside the aviary and she quickly rushed out. Tulio followed her.

"Hi Andy. This is Tulio. Tulio this is Andy. " Linda introduced.

"Nice to meet you Tulio. " Andy said.

"Nice to meet you too. " Tulio replied.

"Ummmm where's Blu?" Andy asked.

"Oh he was released into the jungle. " Linda said.

Crystal found that it was harder to find Blu in the jungle. She let out a sigh.

"Oh okay. Crystal you can go and find Blu. Come back here to meet me okay?" Andy asked as he let Crystal out of the cage.

Crystal nodded and flew off.

10 minutes later

Blu and Jewel just finished breakfast and they just sat there quietly. Just then, Blu spotted something blue flying towards the hollow.

"Blu!" the bird shouted.

Blu got confused. Jewel too. Crystal flew in the holloway straight to Blu and kissed him. Blu pushed her away and ran to Jewel.

"Blu who is that?" Jewel asked.

"I don't know. " Blu said.

Crystal got up as glared at Jewel. She walked over to Jewel and pushed her to the ground. Jewel fell back wards but Blu caught her.

"Blu what are you doing with this useless Jewel?" Crystal asked as he pointed to Jewel.

"Excise me! Useless!" Jewel shouted angrily.

"Crystal is that you?" Blu asked.

"Yeah. Blu I been waiting for you to come back and then we can get together. " Crystal said.

"What do you mean? We are just friends. " Blu said.

"Just friends? Did that Jewel brainwashed you?" Crystal said angrily and strangled Jewel.

"Let go of her Crystal!" Blu shouted at her.

Crystal got a shock and quickly let go of Jewel.

"Look Crystal. I only treated you as a friend. Jewel is my true love. " Blu said as he smiled lovingly at Jewel. "She's the bird of my dreams. We love each other. " Blu said.

Crystal's world tore apart. Her heart shattered into pieces.

"Blu Jewel brainwashed you. I'm your real love. I'm the one that you want to be with. " Crystal said.

"No Crystal. Jewel's the one I want to be with. Just go back to Minnesota and start a fresh new life okay?" Blu said.

"No never. I'll never leave you. I'll kill you JEWEL!" Crystal shouted.

She got on her talons and charged towards Jewel. It sent Jewel flying backwards.

"Jewel! Jewel are you okay?" Blu asked worriedly.

"Blu please don't leave me. " Jewel groaned in pain.

"I will never. That's it Crystal. You done enough!" Blu shouted.

He charged back at Crystal and hit her out of their hollow. Crystal got shocked and she started sobbing. She looked up and walked away.

"That's it Jewel. You done it. You're gonna pay. " she said to herself.

Blu helped Jewel up and have her a kiss.

"Thanks for helping me Blu. You promise you won't exchange me for that girl. " Jewel said weakly.

"No I won't. I love you. " Blu said.

"I love you too Blu. " Jewel said.

"You should get some rest. " Blu said as he helped Jewel lay down.

"Thanks for helping me Blu." Jewel said.

"I'll always be there for you. Sweet dreams. " Blu said.

"Sweet dreams Blu. " Jewel replied.

A/N

That was horrible. I know most of you guys hate Crystal. But don't worry. She will be gone for the rest of this series. She'll be back in one of my stories.


	10. Episode 10 Blue fight

**Episode 10 Blue fight**

A/N

Guys remember I said that Crystal won't be in the rest of this series. Well I lied! Lol. Sorry for being a dick. Here we go.

Blu and Jewel woke up to start another beautiful as wonderful day. Blu decided to bring Jewel and hit the club later. He flew out to get breakfast. As he was flying, he spotted Crystal flying around in circles around the jungle. He tried avoiding her but Crystal spotted him. Crystal then flew to the direction where Blu's hollow was. Blu didn't realized and he ignored her. He flew to the mango tree and plucked two mangoes with his talons.

Meanwhile

Jewel was resting at the hollow peacefully. Just then, Crystal flew in and strangled her.

"Jewel! Curse you! Blu is mine! What have you done to him?" Crystal asked angrily.

Jewel tried pushing her but she was too strong.

"YOU WEAKLING!" Crystal shouted.

"Pleeeee...aseeeee. Let... mmmm...me gooooo..." Jewel groaned in pain.

"Never!" Crystal shouted.

Back with Blu

Blu was flying back to his hollow. He went in and saw Jewel lying on the floor unconscious.

"JEWEL!" Blu shouted.

Jewel opened her eyes weakly.

"B...lu? Isss that yoooou...?" Jewel asked weakly.

"Yes it is darling. What happened?" Blu asked helping Jewel up.

"Ummm I remember that I was attacked by Crystal. That's all. " Jewel said rubbing the back of her head. "Thanks for helping me Blu. "

"No problem. When I see Crystal I'll rip her throat off. " Blu said angrily.

"I love you Blu. " Jewel said.

"I love you too dear. " Blu replied as he helped Jewel up.

After they ate their breakfast, they flew off to the club. Blu and Jewel walked in the club.

"Ay Blu! Hotwing! How ya doin'?" Nico asked.

"Fine. Thanks. " Blu replied.

"What you standing here for? Let's get partying!" Pedro shouted jokingly.

Nico and Pedro sang the same song where Blu and Jewel first fell in love. 'Hotwings'.

Party in the Ipanema, baby!

I want to party

I want to samba

I want to party

I want to samba

I want to party

And live my life (my life)

I want to party (party)

And fly

Blu and Jewel danced around each other holding each others wings.

Imma fly, fly just like a bird

(But you are a bird!)

Oh yeah, you're right,

So let me fly just like a rocket, then (ok)

Fly so high where I need to come down for oxygen

'Cause once we start it, baby, ain't no ain't no stoppin' then

'Cause I just want to live my life, and party

All I want is to be free, and rock my body

Ain't nowhere around the world that I want to live my life

Than in Rio, Rio, Rio realize

I want to party (party)

I want to samba (party)

I want to party (party)

And fly

I'm that samba, samba

Master, master, master

Master, master

Push out sounds

through my ghetto blaster, blaster,

Blaster, blaster, blaster

You dance fast,

But I dance faster, faster, faster

Faster, faster

You're too slow

You need to catch up

You can dance, and dance, but I…

I want to party (party)

I want to samba (party)

I want to party (party)

I want to samba (party)

I want to party (party)

And live my life (my life)

I want to party (party)

And fly

(Instrumental Break)

Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey

La yada yada yada ya

La yada yada yada yada yada yada ya

Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey

(repeat)

Hey, hey, hey, hey,

Blu and Jewel ended with a kiss. Everybody cheered. After that, Blu and Jewel flew back to their hollow and ended another day.

A/N

Sorry this chapter was so short. I promise the next one will be longer.


	11. Episode 11 Blue confusion

**Episode 11 Blue confusion**

Blu and Jewel were flying around the city as they were bored. Just then, Nigel swooped down and grabbed Blu.

"BLU!" Jewel roared. "That's it. I'm clawing you eyes Nigel. "

Jewel chased Nigel but he was too fast for her. He dived into the buildings and Jewel lost him.

"Blu!" Jewel shouted.

She started tearing up. She cried and cried. Jewel decided to get Rafael's help.

Meanwhile

Nigel threw Blu into a cage. He hid the bars with a big clash.

"Owww!" Blu groaned in pain. "What do you want?"

"I'm here for revenge. But before I kill you I'm gonna make use of you. " Nigel said with an evil smile. "I'm going to make you my minion. "

"NEVER !" Blu shouted.

"It's not for you to decide. " Nigel said chuckling.

Nigel used his talons and grabbed a stop watch. He attached it to a string and put it in front of Blu. Blu starred at it and soon was struggling. Nigel gave another evil chuckle as untied Blu. Blu fell on the floor. Soon, he got on his talons and his dark chocolate eyes were now all dark.

"Listen Blu. I'm your master now. I want you to kill that little pretty bird of yours and all your other friends. Once you are done, report back to me!" Nigel said firmly.

"Yes my master. " Blu said kneeling in front of Nigel.

With that, he flew off and looked for Jewel. Blu flew across the trees. He saw Jewel standing on the branch of their hollow. He flew towards her and landed a few inches from her.

"BLU!" Jewel shouted happily.

"I'm going to KILL YOU!" Blu roared.

He jumped on Jewel and started clawing her. He scratched her face and wings with his talons. He kicked Jewel and it sent Jewel hitting the other trees. Jewel spit out some blood and she fell.

"Blu...wh...what arrre yooou...do...do...ing?" Jewel asked weakly.

"I'm here to kill all of my enemies. " Blu said.

"I'm your enemy? Why do you hate me?" Jewel asked tearing.

"I hate you because you are my enemy!" Blu shouted.

"What about the moments we shared? The kisses and hugs we shared. Don't you remember them?" Jewel asked sadly.

"STOP TALKING NONSENSE!" Blu roared angrily.

"Blu you are completely changed. I must fix this!" Jewel said as she jumped on Blu.

Just then, Rafael, Nico and Pedro arrived.

"Don't worry hotwing! We'll help ya!" Pedro shouted as he flew towards the blue macaws.

Suddenly, Nigel swooped down from the air and grabbed Pedro. He threw Pedro towards Nico. Nigel thank flew around them keeping them away from Blu.

Jewel and Blu were wrestling. They were clawing each other but Jewel tried not to hurt him. Blu was hitting Jewel crazily. Jewel was very hurt and she fell to the ground. Blu took a sharp branch going to hit Jewel with it.

"Blu please. It's me! Jewel!" Jewel cried sadly.

Blu shook his head and lifted the branch. He was going to kill Jewel but just then, she pulled him into a kiss. Blu eyes opened widely. His dark eyes started to change into his chocolate brown eyes. When Jewel ended the kiss, she thought Blu was going to hit her but instead he dropped the branch. Blu helped Jewel up and hugged her. They went in for another kiss.

"I'm sorry Jewel I was just lost in myself. I love you. " Blu said.

"I love you too Blu. " Jewel replied.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Nigel shouted.

Nigel than fled. Rafael and the two walked towards Blu and Jewel.

"That's not what I meant by next level. " Pedro said.

"Yeah yeah. Sorry guys. I won't hurt Jewel again. " Blu said.

Jewel smiled at him and leaned on his shoulder. Blu used his wings and wrapped Jewel.

"Heh! Young love. " Rafael chuckled.


	12. Episode 12 Blue mates

Episode 12 Blue mates

**A/N**

Guys here are some responses to some reviews.

Blu100-Jewel100: Dude this idea isn't from Kraft58's story. It's based on the video Blu vs Jewel on YouTube. Well I got permission so please no flames.

Ok now we go on to episode 12.

It was another glorious day in the city of Rio. Blu and Jewel were spending their morning as usual. Jewel suddenly got a dirty thought in her mind.

"Hey Blu have you thought if you wanted kids?" Jewel asked.

"Well. Ummmmm I had a dream of us having kids. But I'm not pretty sure. " Blu said.

"How many?" Jewel asked teasingly.

Blu blushed brightly and said "Nine. "

"WHAT? You want to have nine kids? I don't know if I can survive. " Jewel said as she blushed slightly.

"NO! That's not what I meant. That was only a dream. But I thought of having three. " Blu said.

Jewel chuckled at Blu as his cheeks turned red.

"Oh you just look so cute when you are nervous. " Jewel commented. "So do you want to have kids?"

"Ummm maybe. " Blu said.

"Let's do it now Blu!" Jewel said seductively.

Blu got lost in her beauty. The two blue macaws went in their hollow and started a make out session. Jewel let out a moan. Both birds were moaning but Jewel moaned the loudest.

"Do it Blu! OH THIS FEELS SOOO GOOOOOOD!" Jewel said seductively.

Blu grabbed Jewel and his cloacal was going to touch Jewel's. Both birds were at the highest climax. Jewel's back was on Blu and Blu used his wings and wrapped Jewel. Both cloacals finally touched. Jewel rolled of Blu and they started panting heavily.

"That was amazing Blu. " Jewel said still panting.

"Yeah. " Blu said.

"Thanks for that Blu. " Jewel said.

"I love you Jewel. " Blu said.

"I love you too. " Jewel replied.

After that, the two took a rest and they drifted off to their sleep.


	13. Episode 13 Blue smoke

**Episode 13 Blue smoke**

It was another glorious day in the city of Rio. Well at least for a certain blue macaws. Blu and Jewel woke up to start another usual day.

"Goodmorning Jewel. " Blu greeted his wife.

"Good morning Blu." Jewel replied.

The both of them smelled smoke coming from the central jungle.

"What's that smell?" Jewel asked irritated.

"I don't know. Let's go check it out. " Blu replied.

The two cerulean lovebirds flew to the direction where the smell was coming from. They saw smoke coming from a military bird camp. There was a fire. It spread in a fast speed and soon, Rafael's hollow's entrance started burning. The toucan family was trapped inside. Blu quickly picked up a leaf and collected water. He threw it in Rafael's hollow. He threw more dry leaves for Rafael to cover his beak.

"RAFAEL!" Blu shouted.

"BLU HELP!" Rafael shouted back.

"Don't worry I'm coming!" Blu shouted.

Jewel went to help Blu and they tried putting out the fire. She tried plucking all the leaves from the tree cause it could spread the fire. Suddenly, the bottom of the tree and the roots got uprooted.

"RAFAEL!" Blu and Jewel shouted.

There was no response. The tree just continued burning from the roots to the branches. Just then, Nico and Pedro flew by.

"Blu where's Rafael?" Pedro asked panicking.

Blu didn't reply. He just stood there with his beak open.

"He's dead. " Jewel said as he started to tear up.

She leaned on Blu and Blu wrapped her in his wings. Nico and Pedro's jaws dropped and they also started to tear. Blu just stood there not reacting to the situation. After moments, the bird fire fighters arrived. They put out the fire. When the fire was out, they started searching for bodies. They found a dead toucan but they didn't have the technology to find out who it was. The two lovebirds, the canary and the cardinal all assumed it was Rafael. The body they found was a male. The fire fighters still couldn't look for the other 17 toucans.

10 minutes later

Blu and Jewel were trying to sleep in their hollow. They were still dumbfounded by the events that has just occurred.

"Blu I'm scared. " Jewel said shivering.

"It's okay Jewel. I'm here. " Blu said as he wrapped her in his wings.

He gave her a passionate kiss before dozing off. The two birds slept until 3am. They still couldn't sleep. They just closed their eyes. They dozed off again. When they woke up, it was 5am. Blu didn't realize Jewel was awake so he walked out the hollow. He sat at the entrance sobbing quietly. There were no birds flying that time. The jungle was all peaceful and quiet. The smoke cleared and now the water sparkled again. Jewel saw him and walked to her husband. She say next to Blu and leaned on him.

Blu wrapped her in his wings and gave her a peck.

"Blu you okay?" Jewel asked softly.

"It's Rafael. He helped us fall in love but I never managed to repay him. " Blu ended with a sniff.

"It's my fault too. I should have helped faster. " Jewel said hugging Blu.

"It's not your fault. " Blu said as he stroked her feathers. "I should have go I in there and save him. "

"Don't be. " Jewel said.

"I'm gonna get breakfast. Stay here." Blu said as he flew to the mango tree.

A/N

Sad I know. Sorry for the late update. Next one will be up soon.


	14. Episode 14 Blue quarrel

**Episode 14 Blue quarrel **

Blu and Jewel were arguing in their hollow. Both of them shouted at each other.

"You know Jewel I shouldn't have saved you. I should have let you been smuggled and died!" Blu shouted angrily.

"Oh yeah! I wished I never mated with you. I don't know why the heck did I choose you instead of other birds in the jungle PET!" Jewel shouted back at him defending herself.

"FINE!" Blu shouted and flew off.

Jewel flew the opposite direction. She flew to Nico's hollow to say there. Blu flew towards the club and sat at the bar.

"Can I help you?" the bartender asked.

"Give me your best. " Blu told him looking down.

The bartender nodded and took a bottle. There was wine with cocaine in the bottle. Blu did not care and he drank it. Just then, Pedro flew in.

"Ay Blu! What you doin' here?" Pedro asked.

"I just broke up with Jewel. " Blu said looking at the table.

"WHAT? Why don't you go back?" Pedro asked.

"I do not want to. Just leave me alone. " Blu said raising his voice.

The drugs took effect on him so he started going insane. He was very drunk then.

"Okay okay!" Pedro got scared and flew away.

Blu's vision started to get blurry. In a few moments, he blacked out.

Meanwhile

Jewel was crying while Nico tried to calm her down.

"It is okay Jewel. He'll come back. " Nico said reassuring her.

"I don't want to see him again. " Jewel said as she wiped of her last tear.

Nico nodded and put a wing on her. Pedro then flew in whispered to Nico.

"WHAT? BLU TOOK DRUGS?" Nico shouted loudly shocked.

"I don't care about him. " Jewel said.

Pedro nodded and walked to the inner part of the hollow.

Back at the club

Blu gained consciousness and he started dancing with other birds. He was dancing with a female parrot. He kissed the parrot. Blu was still drunk so he didn't know what he was doing. After Blu was done, he went to et another bottle of wine and he gulped it. He fell unconscious.

Just then, Nico saw Blu and quickly brought him back to his old hollow.

Meanwhile

"Pedro do you think I can sleep here?" Jewel asked.

"Sure hotwing. " Pedro agreed.

Nico just returned then.

"Blu's at the old hollow. You going back Jewel?" Nico asked.

"No. I'll be staying here. " Jewel said as Nico nodded.


	15. Episode 15 Blue friends

**Episode 15 Blue friends**

A/N

For confused people. This is not related to any other stories accept for the future seasons 2,3,4 whatever.

Blu woke up and realized he was back in his old hollow. He rubbed the back of his head and looked around. He decided settle things with Jewel so he flew off to Nico's hollow.

5 minutes later

He flew in Nico's hollow without Nico noticing and flew towards Jewel.

"Jewel!" Blu shouted as Nico heard him.

"What?" Jewel asked looking annoyed.

"I am just here to say if we could remain as friends. " Blu said as he gave Jewel a wingshake.

"Okay. " Jewel said as she softened her anger.

After that, the four birds flew off to get dinner. They flew to Pedro and Nico's club. The four went to the bar. Jewel looked at Blu and felt like hugging him but she couldn't. Blu felt the same way too. Both of them starred at each other.

"Ahhhnmmm!" Pedro cleared his throat.

Blu and Jewel came out of their gazes and looked back at their drinks. Nico slapped Pedro with his wing.

"What? What did I do?" Pedro said acting innocent.

After a long drink, all of them headed back to their own hollows.

"Jewel you can come to the hollow if you want. " Blu said.

"Ummmm. Sure. " Jewel replied unsure.

Nico smiled and gave Pedro a wink.

The two cerulean macaws headed back to their old hollow.

"Okay Jewel I'll be going to find another hollow. " Blu said as he was preparing to fly off.

Jewel ran towards him and grabbed him.

"It's okay Blu you can sleep here. " she said kindly.

The two of them slept on opposite sides turning their backs to each other. The two wanted to hug and snuggle but something was holding them from doing that.


	16. Episode 16 Make up?

**Episode 16 Make up?**

A/N

How do you know if it's me or him copying?And also I didn't copy the series. They are really going to make a series. This goes out to Nova.

It was another glorious day in the city of Rio. The jungle was peaceful. It was perhaps unusually quiet. The two blue macaws were eating their breakfast at opposite sides of the hollow. Blu turned around and stared at Jewel. Jewel turned around and stared into his dark chocolate brown eyes. Blu looked at her blue beautiful glowing eyes.

He decided to get back with Jewel.

"Jewel can we make up?" Blu asked walking towards her.

"Yes I'm so sorry Blu. " Jewel said as she walked towards Blu.

She hugged him and kissed him.

"I'm sorry too Jewel. " Blu said.

A/N

I'm sorry this is too short. I'm just pissed with some people here.I'm just so fu**ing furious with shitlords.


	17. Episode 17 Make up part2

**Episode 17 Make up part 2**

A/N

Sorry about the previous chapter. I'm going to make it longer. Also before your flame/criticize me about this story, read more into the case. Stop making criticisms before even knowing what the heck is going on. Here's episode 17 anyways.

Blu and Jewel released from their hug and stared at each other. Both of the blue macaws were in a very emotional state.

"I love you. " Blu said.

"I love you too Blu. " Jewel replied.

Moments later, the two birds flew off and headed to city central. There were preparations for carnival as it was just round the corner. They had nothing to do so they flew to one of the rooftops and sat there. They watched the sun set behind the Christ Redeemer from an angle. The streets were starting to clear as it was getting dark.

Meanwhile

Brazil weather station 7:00 P.M

Zachary, a worker in the weather station was running through the corridor of the station that leaded to another block. The looks on everybody faces were anxious and terrified. They all looked like they had seen a ghost.

"Sir the tropical storm is approaching tomorrow morning. " Zachcary reported to another man in a coat.

"We need to warn the media. " he replied.

The screen showed a twirling circle that represented a tropical storm that was coming from Ecuador en route to Uruguay. There were red dotted lines passing through Rio. The storm was a huge one.

All the people in the station ran around checking on the storm. There were alarms ringing and some of them reported to the media.

Back with Blu

Blu and Jewel decided to head to their hollow. They flew by a store that was selling televisions. They stopped as they heard 'Tropical storm'. The two birds listened and quickly rushed back.


	18. Episode 18 Tropical Storm

Episode 18 Tropical storm

It was midnight in the city of Rio. Everybody was sleeping and the roads were all empty. A certain two blue macaws were not sleeping.

Blu and Jewel were worried about the tropical storm approaching South America.

The storm was at the top of Brazil already and was coming down to Rio. The wind in Rio was now very strong and the trees were all swaying left and right. Some small plants had been uprooted.

"Blu what do we do?" Jewel asked panicky as the wind got stronger.

"Just calm down Jewel. We'll be fine." Blu reassured her.

Meanwhile

Nico was very anxious about the storm. His hollow was shaking violently. Nico's tree was the most violent tree. It was rocking back and front, side to side.

Pedro was on his side pushing all the leaves out. Their hollow was very messy. As it shook, Pedro fell out.

"Pedro!" Nico shouted.

He flew down and shook Pedro. Just then, a lightning bolt struck the tree. It started burning and it fell on Pedro and Nico!

A/N

Sorry this chapter is so short. I was depressed lately. I'll get the next ch done as soon as possible.


	19. Episode 19 Death

Hey guysEpisode 19 Death

The winds continued blowing. It just got , Blu and Jewel's tree sarted rocking violently!

"Jewel!" Blu shouted as his tree got uprooted.

Jewel fell out the tree and fainted. Blu quickly grabbed her and flew to the aviary. Heflew towards Tulio. Tulio saw Jewel and quickly took her to the operation room. Blu sood outside feeling very wprried.

2 Hours later

Jewel came out the operation room with a sad face. Blu saw this and rushed to her.

"JEWEL! ARE YOU OKAY?" Blu asked.

"Blu! The eggs are gone!" Jewel said hugging him.

Blu's face just turned blank.

A/N

Hey guys sorry this chapter is really short. I promise the next one will be longer


End file.
